


Starstruck and Sugar-Kaned

by Alastrine



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastrine/pseuds/Alastrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy innocent LoVe drabble. Enjoy. R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck and Sugar-Kaned

Today officially sucked and Veronica was exhausted. When she got home from soccer she'd discovered her dad and Lamb were on the late shift and therefore couldn't help when she found her mum drunk crawling around the living room floor.

Trying to manoeuvre a drunkard into a shower, clothes and finally bed was _not_ her idea of fun. _No, sir._

So after that sickening spin on the term 'parental guidance', Veronica did what she always did on a bad day.

She crashed Logan's entertainment room, sat around watching pop culture movies from the 80's and dragged Logan along for the ride.

They were mid-through _Pretty In Pink_ when Logan's voice cut through her daze.

"How come you don't date?"

"Because, it's easier, because I'm 14, because boys make girls pathetic, for example Madison and Caitlyn. Take your pick." She shrugged.

Logan frowned. "Ronnie you can't bullshit me and don't say no one's interested, I've had four people ask about you this week alone."

She sighed. "Ever heard the term 'Sugarkaned'?"

"Yea, but whenever I asked what it means they look at me funny and change the subject, what's that got to do you not dating?"

Veronica chuckled bitterly. "That's because you're best friends with Duncan and have been mooning over Lily for years. To get 'sugarkaned' means that someone has used you, by either becoming your friend or dating you, to get closer to Lily or Duncan Kane. Caitlyn has four counts and Madison has six, they aren't even that close to them. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't trade Lily or Donut for the world but how many of those boys are asking about me just to date Lily or become Duncan's friend?"

"Wow. So what? You're just never going to date?"

"I figure I'll just wait till college. Duncan and Lily are going to Yale and we're going to Stanford so then I'll only have to worry about getting starstruck."

"Starstruck?"

"That’s when someone uses someone else to get to you Mr Echolls."

"Oh great, there's a term for me too?"

"Yup." Veronica giggled. "Get it? Starstruck cause your family's in the movie business?"

"Yea I get it." He said drily.

After a smile was exchanged they turn back to the movie.

"Hey Ronnie?”

“Yea Logan?”

“It's not Lily I've been mooning after all these years."

Veronica smiled.

Perhaps today wouldn't monumentally suck.


End file.
